


Dancing in the Dark

by fencingfox



Series: Song Fic Collection [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s04e18-19 The Killing Game, F/M, Is hard, Shower Sex, Song Inspired, Song: Dancing in the Dark, her mother told her not to, now she knows why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: Captain Janeway unwinds with a shower and music after chasing Hirogen off her ship.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I was cleaning and the song started playing. Hope you like it. Let me know in the comments if you have any song/pairing you'd like to see. I love writing song fiction and I got a whole collection for it. c:
> 
> RATING: Explicit for sexy times everywhere.

* * *

It feels good as the warm water washes over her tired muscles. The Hirogen are finally off her ship and she feels she can relax—deserves it even. She didn't think she could wash the grimy feeling with anything less than a warm shower. And standing under the stream now only seems to confirm that previous guess. The water runs down her torso like warm fingers. They dip around the slight curve of her stomach, dive between her legs, and then wrap around her thighs to the shower floor. It is nearly sensual. She hasn't had a water shower in a long time, preferring instead to use her rations on coffee every morning. 

The sensation brings a distant memory to mind and she laughs. The soft sound echoes off the tile walls around her. The first thing her mother told her when Kathryn began having her periods, red and excruciating which haven't abated as she grew more into her womanly body, was to _never_ have sex in the shower. When she heard her mother tell her that, she wondered if there was a story behind it. But being a nervous twelve-year-old, she couldn't bring herself to ask. If her mother is still alive when she returns to Earth, she will ask. Thinking of her mother's mortality brings Kathryn's mood down. She needs some music to lift it again. 

"Computer, play from Captain's Music selection _Dancing in the Dark_." 

"Acknowledged." A soft beat plays in the shower before the singer begins singing. Kathryn joins in enthusiastically as she continues shampooing her hair gently. 

"Don't throw my name 'round here like that  
You could get us in some trouble  
Talking that way and  
Monday you got me that's a fact  
You could get me in some trouble  
Talking that way and  
I don't need nobody 

She begins to sway her hips to the enticing beat. It is impossible not to feel better after listening to this particular selection. It did bring her back to the topic of sex though. It isn't too hard for Kathryn to guess what the singer means by 'dancing in the dark'. Clearly, he has a certain kind of dancing in mind. Other than her sage advice, her mother handed the young Kathryn a PADD loaded with information on the female reproductive system, obviously intending on her to read it rather than be told. Kathryn remembers not minding. She learns best by reading and taking notes. 

"If you ever want to join me, baby  
I'll be dancing in the dark  
If you ever want to join me, baby  
I'll be dancing in the dark 

So absorbed by her music, she doesn't notice the second presence until the shower curtain opens. A rush of cool air grazes her butt. Kathryn stops swinging her hips. 

"Don't stop," a deep voice she instantly recognizes growls. She feels Chakotay's hands on her hips, guiding her to him. She gasps at his nakedness and obvious hard on. _I should call security. I didn't invite him here._ Chakotay's voice drifts over her thoughts with the chorus in a quiet baritone. His hands guide her hips to resume their swaying. She feels his body sway with them. 

"If you ever want to join me, baby  
I'll be dancing in the dark  
If you ever want to join me, baby  
I'll be dancing in the dark 

His hands are as inviting as his voice. They slide from her hips to the front of her thighs. She can feel his forearms against her stomach and it takes everything in her not to collapse back against him, but no, he never asked to be here. She can't give in. She's grateful that his fingers stop at her pubic hair. She knows she wouldn't be able to resist if he touched her there. The warm water pools in the spot between his forearms and her stomach. Kathryn feels wrapped in warmth. She leans back against him and lets her arms fall to his. They're dancing now as they sway side to side to the music. Their hips dip down a little in the middle of the sway when they do. 

"Sing with me?" He requests with his ear next to her ear. _How can I say no?_

"Dancing in the  
Join me  
Dancing in the  
Join me baby  
Dancing in the  
Join me baby  
Dancing in the  
Join me baby 

They sing and swing together. Kathryn forgets the shampoo in her hair. She doesn't want the song to end. She entertains the thought of asking the computer to put the song on repeat but thinks better of it: she still wants coffee for tomorrow. 

"If you ever want to join me, baby  
I'll be dancing in the dark  
Dancing in the  
Join me baby 

She feels safe in his arms. His arms are strong around her stomach. She enjoys the contrast between her pale stomach, his dark arms, and her pale arms. Feeling safe isn't what she expected to feel, but there it is. She sings the last part while Chakotay backs her voice up with deep 'ooo ooo ooo' vocalizations near her left ear. Their voices echo pleasantly against the tile together. 

"If you ever want to join me baby  
I'll be dancing in the dark  
(Baby) Dancing in the (baby) 

The song comes to an end. Kathryn bids the computer to cut the music. They continue to sway together for a moment longer before she manages to turn herself around. His arms release her when she does. She puts a little distance between them without stepping too far into the shower. The highest the water reaches is her lower back. 

"I could put you on report for this intrusion." It isn't really a threat and from the coy look in his eyes, he knows it too. 

"And I could write one for a superior officer taking advantage of her subordinate." He smirks and twitches up an eyebrow at her. 

"Advantage of? You're in _my_ shower, Commander." He reaches his hands up to her head, coaxes her to tilt it backwards, and begins rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She doesn't find she minds the soft pressure of his fingers as he massages the shampoo out. She closes her eyes, forgetting her anger just as she realizes that must be his intention. _In for a penny...._ She opens her eyes when his fingers leave her. He's reaching for the conditioner with purpose. _I could use a little pampering,_ she thinks to herself as she sees him squeeze a large amount into the palm of his hand. She steps out of reach of the shower which lets her breasts brush against his chest. A shudder of tingling shoots from her breasts down her spine to her butt. She places her forearms and palms on his chest to steady herself, reveling in the taunt skin she finds there. She watches him set the conditioner back down and bring his hands to her hair until she can't see his hands anymore. She feels his fingers massage her scalp to work the conditioner into her roots. The work of his fingers makes her think of them all over her body. She shivers at the pleasant thought and wonders what made him come by in the first place. 

"Why are you here?" 

"Would you believe me if I said I thought you might want to unwind?" 

"No. The truth, Cha-ko-tay." She stresses the syllables in his name to let him know that she means business. 

"The truth is the Hirogen. When I first saw you, before I realized who we were, I felt this sudden surge. When we became ourselves again," he coaxes her back under the stream of the shower. His strong fingers combined with the warm water make her body light up like a newborn emission nebula. "I realized that surge held all my feelings for you: loyalty, trust, admiration, enchantment...love." He finishes with her hair and pulls her from the water's embrace. "I don't know how I couldn't see it before," he tells her with genuine surprise. She judges his eyes. He looks a little scared to her. She didn't have the chance to meet Chakotay while not herself. Kathryn wonders if perhaps she harbors the same feelings for him and just doesn't know it. She probably does, what else explained her comfort with him invading her most private moments, moments she had not even shared with Mark, her own ex-fiancé? 

"It's okay, Chakotay." Her fingers move to trace a pale scar on his torso she'd not seen before. She wonders what caused it. The hum of the shower shuts off, drawing her away from her musings. She hadn't noticed its soft hum until it suddenly left. They're alone: Kathryn, Chakotay, and her thoughts. They drift unbidden back to her mother's warning. She imagines what it would be like to join with someone while being embraced by the warmth of a shower and suddenly she craves it. "Computer, resume shower. Use ration code four four seven." 

"Hey—" she silences Chakotay with her mouth as the shower beats against the drum of her back. He hesitates and for a moment she thinks he'll push her off him even though he's in _her_ shower with an _erection_. Their mouths press and mold together. She savors the warmth of his lips and parts hers to discover what the warmth of his tongue feels like. She spins them around so that Chakotay is closer to the shower before breaking their kiss. _God, I need this._

"Your turn," she hears herself jive casually like her First Officer routinely invaded her shower. With any luck, her encouragement will make this a regular occurrence. She grabs the shampoo and pours some into her palm. The shampoo is cool and liquid against her skin. She closes the bottle with a flick of her thumb and sets it down. Her fingers find his hair and massage generously. She tilts up on her toes to kiss his lips when her fingers move to the back of his head. His hands, previously at his sides, find her waist. His thumbs caress her skin in soft, back-and-forth strokes that give her goosebumps. Finished with the shampoo, Kathryn breaks the kiss, urges him to tilt his head back, and rinses the shampoo away. The task is a little awkward because of their height difference. She has to press herself right against his torso and can feel his warm erection against her stomach. He presses against her and grinds themselves together softly. She lets him push her back out of the shower stream. She steps away to pick up the conditioner. _Rinse and repeat...._ Kathryn squeezes a small amount into her palm, closes the conditioner, replaces it on the shelf, and puts her hands in Chakotay's hair. His eyes close as she carefully massages his head. When she gets the conditioner everywhere, she pushes him back under the shower to rinse the conditioner from his hair. 

Once finished, he takes her mouth into his and pushes her back to the shower wall. The cold tile shocks her system and she gasps. He takes the opportunity to invade her mouth like he invaded her shower. Her legs become like jelly when his questing hand squeezes an erect nipple. Only his body pressing against her lower half keeps her from slipping. 

"Chakotay," she moans. Her eyes drift closed. She doesn't see him smirk, but can feel him. 

"Need something?" He mumbles this to her lips and they reverberate with the deep sounds. She feels half ready to bite his head off. _B'Elanna must be rubbing off on me....Or maybe Chakotay has this effect on everyone._

"I won't beg," she mumbles back. 

"Is that a challenge?" He breaks away completely and she nearly has to take back her comment. He dares her to say something with a sly smirk that would put Tom Paris to shame. _Who is this man all of a sudden?_ The terrifying thought that this Chakotay is an alien impostor and the real Chakotay is lying unconscious somewhere crosses her mind. 

"Computer, locate Commander Chakotay." 

"Commander Chakotay is in Captain Janeway's quarters." He quirks an eyebrow up at her. 

"I assure you it's me, Kathryn Amelia Janeway." Her emergency reflexes relax when he uses her middle name. As far as she is aware, only her family and Chakotay knows it. He'd coaxed it out of her one night in Sangrine's. 

"I just had to be sure." 

"I understand." She isn't sure whether he bends to her or if she pulls him to her. She imagines it's a combination of the two as their lips crash. She presses her hips to him, asking for more, asking for him to grind against her again. He obliges. She moans as his engorged cock brushes against her clitoris. Their grinding feels almost enough to send her over. Then suddenly, he's gone from her. She opens her eyes in surprise. She sees his eyes, the desire in them and how hard he's trying to hold himself back. His strong arms flex beside her head. She craves for them to be on her body. 

"What is it?" 

"Do you want this?" She doesn't need to ask what 'this' is. He wants to know if she wants to dance in the dark. She nods her head. He hesitates and she glimpses what must be that surge in his eyes before he looks away. "Can we ever be more than this?" 

"I don't know. You aren't too far off about me taking advantage of you. Starfleet would have a field day." He shakes his head. 

"You aren't taking advantage of me. I'm in _your_ shower after all." He brings his lips to kiss her neck. "You could always say I forced you with the threat of a mutiny." 

"They might believe that. And when it happens again?" If he wants to be more than just this, then she suspects there will be other times where she lets him in. 

"Same thing, mutiny." 

"I don't believe they'd fall for that twice." His lips move to the other side of her neck. 

"Tell them I tied you up." Her stomach tumbles delightfully. _Gods, let me finish this fantasy first._

"How would you do it? Force me?" She asks softly. He reaches for her wrists. 

"I'd pin," on this he pushes her wrists roughly to the tile next to her head. He shifts her delicate wrists to just his right hand. Her stomach fills with butterflies and her legs are gelatinous blobs. _Oh gods._ "you to the wall. You'd twist and turn," his kisses graze her collar bones, "but eventually you realize I'm stronger than you are. _Much_ stronger." He nibbles her collar bone softly. "And you won't say it, but you want me. I'll know though, because," he presses against her and grinds softly, "you'll grind back." Kathryn moans and does as he predicts. The warmth of the shower steam keeps her pores wide open and the sensation of his lips and body against hers makes her body come alive. She wants to swallow him whole. 

"When I think you're ready, I'll part your legs." He parts her legs with his knees and she tilts her hips to him since the spread stance makes their height difference more pronounced. "I'll tease you a little." His left palm brushes along her right breast then down her side and thigh as far as it can go before he grasps her hips. The tip of his penis rubs against her opening. She feels her excitement grow, both from his story telling and from his actions. He thrusts into her. She gasps loudly. "And I won't warn you when I'm about to enter you." She's already panting. The tension of holding her weight in the spread stance after having stood for so long already is beginning to get to Kathryn. Chakotay awkwardly thrusts into her a few times before she tells him to stop. Her feet are slipping already. 

"Chakotay, I can't. I'm going to fall over." She regards his awkward bending. "And that can't be comfortable." This has to be why her mother warned her against shower sex. It amuses her because she must have tried it once to know. 

"It isn't." He grunts. Then he pulls out of her and releases her wrists. "Bed?" She nods. 

"Computer, end shower." The water cuts out behind Chakotay. Kathryn steps out of the shower first and finds her towels. She wraps a towel around her hair and another around her body after drying it off. Chakotay follows her into her bedroom dripping and naked. She rather likes this look on him, but she fetches a towel for him from her dresser and hands it to him anyway. He dries himself off and tosses the towel into the reclaimer. When he reaches her at the end of the bed, he plucks the towel from her chest. Kathryn wonders why she bothered securing it at all when it falls to the floor in a heap. She steps away and pushes Chakotay onto the bed. She clambers over him, running her fingers, and then her nails down his chest. He groans as her nails mark light lines down his torso. She lines herself up over him, grasps his penis and pushes herself onto him with a moan that he shares. They remain motionless and silent for a moment. 

"Kathryn?" 

"Hmm?" She looks away from the ceiling to his eyes. 

"Take off that towel. I like your hair." 

"I do say you have a fetish," she teases as her hands release her damp hair. It tumbles limply down her back and over her shoulders. She tosses the towel aside. 

"Guilty. But you have a thing for being taken by force." He has a mischievous glean in his eyes. 

"Guilty," she admits as she recalls how light she felt when he pinned her arms over her head. She drops her body to him and begins grinding against him. The hair on his stomach tickles her pubis bone while she hungrily kisses him. He tilts his hips up so that his feet rest flat on the bed. This gives him the angle to thrust into her. Kathryn moans as she feels him pound against her. She meets him thrust for thrust, glad that they abandoned the shower. _This is much better._ Her fingers tangle in his hair. It's odd for her to smell her products on him. At the same time, it makes her feel possessive. She replicates a special scented shampoo/conditioner combo. She doubts anyone on _Voyager_ used the same smell. He grows more frantic with his thrusts. She can feel how the increased friction pushes her rapidly toward orgasm. Then, she's there suddenly. 

"Oooh!" She gasps as her back arches them apart with her hands on his chest. She's still grinding against him when he reaches his own release with her name on his lips. It makes her glad to hear him say it with such reverence, like she is a goddess to be worshiped. She tosses her hair to one side and rests her head on his chest while he flattens his legs against the bed. He's still inside of her and she doesn't plan to make him move any time soon. Though, she supposes she should make him move before she got too dry there and it hurt. She winces at the possibility, lifts just her hips up until she feels him exit and then lowers herself back down to lay on his long, dark body. 

**=/\=**

The ship buzzes with gossip the next day. Every time Kathryn approaches a group during a meal, they suspiciously clam up so she knows with horror that they are talking about her. She finds herself tempted to enlist Tuvok or B'Elanna to help her. Both have better hearing than herself. Instead, she slips away from the group near the door and makes to leave the mess hall. When she thinks she convinces them of her departure, she silently tip-toes back toward the entrance. She leans against the bulkhead, making like she's examining the illuminated board in front of her when really she eavesdrops whenever someone uses the door near her. 

"He smells like her; pomegranate something." _Oh, Chakotay._

"Maybe he ran out and she lent him some." 

"No, he's got that post-sex glow." Kathryn feels her cheeks glow too. _What compelled me to wash his hair?_ She asks herself in anguish.


End file.
